The Tea Has Gone Cold
by Vianna Orchidia
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman and Levi make an interesting couple. You'll stare and not realize the tea has gone cold. / Entries for RivaMika Week Cycle 5 (3-10 July 2015).
1. Day 1

**Title: Fruity (RivaMika Week Cycle 5 Day 1)**

Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
Character: Levi, Mikasa Ackerman  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance  
Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is property of Isayama Hajime. I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: AU

* * *

There was a beautiful woman down the fresh fruits aisle. No, no, not that Levi was eying a random woman while shopping, nor was he a desperate bachelor getting impatient in search of his Juliet, but this woman just kind of _stood out_ in the crowd. There was no way not to look at her. She was tall. Her fiery red scarf looked good on her, accentuating her midnight black hair and plain white dress. Levi knew he was practically staring, if not ogling, but he couldn't stop. At least he managed to keep a straight face... he thought.

After a few while taking her time inspecting some oranges and limes then placing them in her cart, the woman finally moved on. And just his luck or something, she walked right at his direction, to the frozen meat section.

Levi Ackerman did not falter. No. The sausage just slipped out from his hand. That's all. And no, no, he certainly, _and absolutely_ , did not do it to catch the beautiful woman's attention.

If she decided to help him pick it up, it was just another lucky strike. If he could breathe in her fresh, lemony scent from their close distance, then it was _surely_ another lucky strike.

So don't you dare tell him otherwise.


	2. Day 2

**Title: Cinnamon (RivaMika Week Cycle 5 Day 2)**

Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
Character: Levi, Mikasa Ackerman  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance  
Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is property of Isayama Hajime. I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: Coffee shop AU

* * *

He handed her a cup of tea along with a small plate of bite-sized rolls.

It's almost midnight, but both of them were still wide awake, busy with their own businesses with occasional flying remarks between them, giving the air of comfortable silence. It had become some kind of ritual of them: Levi would fumble around with his teacups and kettles and measuring devices to make new tea recipes, while Mikasa would sit on one of the bar stools with documents and a calculator in hand. He would slide a cup of tea to her without a word, and she would immediately drink it slowly, then give comments about the flavor or suggestions for side dishes that go along with the tea.

Tonight was no exception to such ritual. Mikasa picked the cup carefully. "What is it this time?"

"Cinnamon."

A thin eyebrow curved up. "Cinnamon?" It was unusual, she thought. She did not say anything else, though, knowing the talk-less-do-more attitude of her partner, and brought the rim of teacup to her lips. A sip and she was trying to contain her smile. The mild spiciness accompanied with a rush of sweet left a tingling aftertaste on her tongue. Besides, the flavor was quite strong, unlike his usual creations, which let her know he must be trudging outside his safe zone. "It's cinnamon all right," she simply stated.

"And I'm a clean freak," he retorted back. She could tell the older man was getting antsy from the clipped tone he used. Levi frowned at the girl. "Seriously, how was it?"

"It was good. Young, over-energetic teenagers will like it."

Levi actually exhaled, seemingly relieved. "And why is that?" he stepped out of the counter to sit on the bar stool next to her. Propping one of his elbows on the smooth surface, he let his body slouch a bit while facing her way.

Taking another sip from her teacup, Mikasa smiled to herself. "I just know, Owner. Or do you doubt the foresight of this cafe manager of yours? Not that I'm trying to remind you that I practically pulled this cafe out from the mud and made it run smoothly again." That she did, and she liked to gloat only to tip him off, because before she appeared he did not care about the administration or management shits about running a cafe.

"So you saved my ass, girl, so what?" Already getting used to the way she smiled smugly, he smirked. "But no, this cinnamon tea is not going to be on the menu."

Mikasa let out a startled gasp. "What? Why?"

"It's a special flavor. Only for you."


	3. Day 3

**Title: Fireplace (RivaMika Week Cycle 5 Day 3)**

Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
Character: Levi, Mikasa Ackerman  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance  
Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is property of Isayama Hajime. I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: coffee shop AU, corresponds with the previous day.

* * *

It's warm. She felt comfortably warm, and she clutched the blanket covering her form more tightly, not wanting to let go of this warmth. After that Mikasa blinked several times, trying to be fully awake and assess her surrounding. The room she was in was dark, save for the dancing fire in the fireplace near her. So that's the source of this warmth. But she frowned deeply at the unfamiliar fireplace, the unfamiliar couch she was sleeping on, and the unfamiliar room altogether. Where could she be?

"Oi. You're awake?"

 _Levi_ , her mind screamed suddenly. And then memories came rushing in. Last night, unlike any other night after doing their ritual in the cafe, Levi took her to his apartment and they kissed and finally had sex right there in front of that very fireplace. She must have fallen asleep soon after and was moved to this couch by Levi. These memories was supported further by the newly found fact that she was bare under the blanket. _We had sex_ , she marveled almost dreamingly.

But her train of thought was stopped by Levi's finger flicking her forehead. "Still dreaming?"

"Hey!" she swatted his hand away, then sat up while keeping the blanket secure around her form. "What time is it?"

"Just before dawn. We have about an hour before we need to leave." He sat down, passing the mug he was nursing to her. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Then they let the moment melt into beautiful silence, listening to the periodic crackles of the fire and the telltale chirps of early birds outside. Mikasa sighed as she drank the warm liquid in his mug—cinnamon tea, she found out smugly. While she drank his tea slowly, Levi kept his eyes on her. Slowly he leaned in, whispering hotly into her ear, "Do you want to do it again before leaving?"

Fighting a furious blush on her cheeks, Mikasa nodded and placed the mug on the coffee table. "We need to be quick, though. I still need to stop by my place to change. I don't want to go to work wearing clothes from yesterday," she smirked.

"No problem." With that, Levi pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.


	4. Day 4

**Title:** ** ** **ゆうき**** (RivaMika Week Cycle 5 Day 4)**

Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
Character: Levi, Mikasa Ackerman, OC  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance, Family  
Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is property of Isayama Hajime. I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: future-fic...?

* * *

"Papa!"

Levi stopped wiping his blades as a little girl ran and practically jumped into his lap. She carefully avoided contact with the stuffs in her father's hands though; she had found out they were dangerous and harmful the hard way.

"Papa, Mama said you have holiday for the whole next week. Is it true?"

Levi put his blades away and patted the girl's head affectionately. "Yeah. We can celebrate your birthday together, Yuuki." The little girl let out a series of adorable giggle, clearly pleased that both of her parents would be there for her birthday. She squealed an 'I love you, Papa!', hugged him tightly, then hopped off to run elsewhere, presumably to her favorite playground where her peers were waiting.

Sighing, Levi stood up with his blades in hand. He walked to his (and his wife's) bedroom in silent strides, stopping only a moment to store the weapons in a case near the wall. Once he entered the room, he spotted his woman combing her slightly wet hair in front of a mirror. She flicked her eyes to him over the mirror, the only sign of her acknowledgment.

"Hey," he said, leaning against the door.

"Hey," she replied evenly, her back still facing him.

"When the hell did our Yuuki get so energetic like that? Last time I checked, she's a sweet silent girl."

Mikasa laughed softly. "Lately she's taken a liking to Sasha."

"Huh. Figures."

"She's still a sweet girl though. She helps with house chores."

This time it's Levi's turn to snort. "I know. I just kind of prefer the silent-but-strong types."

Putting the comb on her dresser, Mikasa turned her body to face her husband. A glint of mischief mixed with mirth crossed her eyes. "Sound like someone we know."

* * *

A/N: Yuuki (ゆうき) means courage ** **  
****


	5. Day 5

**Title: Peanut Butter** **(RivaMika Week Cycle 5 Day 5)**

Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
Character: Levi, Mikasa Ackerman  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance  
Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is property of Isayama Hajime. I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: in-canon

* * *

Levi leaned back heavily on the farthest wall from the people crowding around an apparently sleeping girl on a bed in the medical bay. He could see distress and concern on their faces, especially the two boys who sat closest to the bed. They didn't look like leaving any time soon, but it's getting late and Levi would have none of that.

"Oi, brats. It's almost your curfew so you'd better get your asses outta here," he commanded in loud, crystal clear voice. The cadets flinched at that, and though they seemed unwilling, they obeyed and left the bay. Except the two special cases. Levi sighed. He should've expected this.

"Look," he said, finally pushing his body off the wall to the blond and brunette. "I know you two are worried about Mikasa, but Hanji already said she's gonna be okay. She's just working the toxic out of her body, which is why she needs all the rest she can have. You hanging around here won't help her, you know."

Armin nodded hesitantly. "Yes, but..."

"No buts. You're leaving, or you'll have ten more laps to run tomorrow," Levi commanded, almost irritated, but keeping his voice low in concern of the sleeping girl. With the level of finality in his words, Armin knew there's no way around it. He silently pulled Eren's arm, who actually looked almost ready to faint (he had had a rough day with Hanji's experiments so Levi couldn't really blame him), and left.

Now alone with the female cadet, Levi pulled the chair Armin just vacated closer to the bed and sat down.

"Thanks."

The small, feminine voice cutting through the silence did not surprise him. "Huh. I was beginning to wonder when you'll drop the act."

Mikasa shot him a look but conceded. "They wouldn't leave if they knew I'm awake."

"Right." The captain assessed her face thoroughly. "So how are you feeling?"

"Still a little hard to breathe, but overall I'm fine. Just like you said, my body's in middle of working out the toxic."

Levi nodded. "That's good." He watched her fingers play with the covers for a little while, then added, "I didn't know you're allergic to nuts."

Avoiding his gaze, Mikasa muttered to the ceiling, "I never told anyone. Not even Eren and Armin."

Judging by her tone, that was all the answer she would provide him, but Levi understood her well enough. She did not like having a weakness. What a stubborn girl.

"So I just need to poison you with peanut butter if you annoy me, huh."


	6. Day 6

**Title: Flowers, flowers** **(RivaMika Week Cycle 5 Day 6)**

Author: Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme  
Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
Character: Levi, Mikasa Ackerman  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance  
Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is property of Isayama Hajime. I do not own the series and the characters, and I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Warning: in-canon

* * *

Roses, jasmines... She sighed. That man was certainly not a flowers man, so picking a kind of flower for him had proved difficult. Not that he would be able to complain or anything, but she liked to be a little perfectionist. Just like how he taught her well. Even if it's as trivial as picking flowers.

Now back to matters at hand. Roses were too obvious for him. Should she go with old way lilies? Maybe forget-me-nots? Ah, now she felt very unknowable about flowers, even though she's a female. Maybe she should ask for references to Sasha. Or Armin, because that guy seemed to know everything on this planet, including flowers. But asking would bust her plan to go in secret. She sighed again. She needed to have faith in her own choice, then.

Ah. Another nostalgic lesson from the Captain.

Picking a bunch of lilies, Mikasa went to the cashier and paid for her purchase, then walked the familiar path to the cemetery, where his tombstone waiting to be visited.


End file.
